Kuraka High School Host
by AnimeXHarem
Summary: Rukia enters a private school,trying to excape her horrid past, as an honor student only wanting to study quietly can be a mistake, as fate gives her trouble. Rukia Harem story, warning smut and AC
1. I'm The dog?

Rukia enters a private school, as an honor student, only wanting to study quietly can be a mistake, as fate gives her trouble. Rukia Harem story, warning smut and ac

Yo! This is my first fan fiction, I got this idea while watching Ouran High school host club and decided I should do a Rukia harem like that. Some parts are suggested by O.H.H.C., just the beginning, but all of the Bleach characters are going to have their personalities, not another personality.

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Bleach and Ouran high school host club**

Well let's begin!

* * *

"Huh", exhaled rukia as she closed the door. She walked up blue stairs and thought, "There four whole library rooms, so why do all have to be noisy?" she glanced over a big window, seeing the bright blue sky with pure white doves flying in the big space.

"Hisana nee-sama, up in the heaven, it's been ten years now, huh?" She paused and turned over to the big empty hall," it seems children of rich people come to school for fun." Rukia stopped in front of a big door, "An unused music room, huh?" she grabbed the door nob and began turning it, "I guess this is about the only place where I can study in peace and quiet". She slowly began to open the door and walked in.

"Welcome", they singsonged

"Those with the where withal, first, in social standing and second, in money, spend their time here, at private Kuraka academy as, Kuraka host club is where handsome boys with too much time on their hands entertain and charm girls who also have too much time in their hands. It is the school's own personal, elegant playground for super-rich", said an icy voice.

"H-host club?!" rukia chocked out, with shock and amazement in her face, and exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding for a second there.

"Oh, it's just boy" said two voices

"Ichigo and Hichigo, this 'visitor' is in the same class as you, right?" said a tall man with green orbs

"Ya, but he ain't sociable" purred a twin with white hair

"So we don't know him to well" finished the other twin with bright orange hair, giving the men with the green orbs a look. "Is that his real hair? I wonder" thought rukia, putting an interested face.

He shrugged of the look and let out a sigh, "it's impolite to say that", looking at the twins coldly

The twins made gestures as like 'what the hell did we do?'

"Anyhow, Welcome to Kuraka host club, Honor Student" said his voice dripping in venom

"What? What is a fucking bitch like him doing here?" asked a guy with bright blue hair, he was clearly irritated

Rukia struggling to open the door, "damn door!" she whispered

"Ah, an honor student? We've heard about you Rukia Grantz, it's you?" asked a guy with long black hair and grey orbs

Upon hearing her name she made a small jump, 'why do they know my name?', still struggling to open the door, "How do you know my name?" she demanded, turning around to see him once more

"Oh, it's just that our school tradition makes it difficult for you 'Commoner' to get in", He coldly replied Rukia's question, his grey orbs piercing through her purple blue orbs

"Commoner?!" yelled Rukia's mind, looking at them shocked, trying to mask her irritated mood

"I heard that unless you possess a rather audacious nerve,"

"Audacious?!" Rukia's mind yelled once more

"You cannot become an honor student here" finished the guy with the green orbs

"Why…. Thank you" rukia spit out, stopping her inner fighter from taking over her body and beating the hell out of that damn green eyes

The twin with white hair walked toward rukia, resting his hand on her shoulder, "Yea, Basically he's sayin' ya're a smartass, even though ya might be at tha head of tha class, ya still tha poorest person of tha school", a smirk marked his face.

The sudden contact paralyzed rukia, frightens her, and began to scoot away from his touch making the gap between her and the white haired guy bigger with every step.

Her moving away from him, exited him, he loves to chase, hunt down people that are scare of him, "Oh?" his smirk got bigger, walking toward her, "Maybe ya lowly people 're look down 'pon" he hissed

"No, I necessary wouldn't go that far" rukia replied, getting away from his grasp

"It don't matta' long live the poor!" he fooled around trying to frighten her, still trying to catch her

"Anyway," growled the guy with the grey orbs, sitting on a chair, looking straight her blue purple orbs, " Welcome to our world of beauty, Poor Man", he hissed, while fixing his black long hair out of place

"I've had enough" Rukia thought, "Excuse me!" she yelled walking to the door to excuse her self

"Hey Rukia-Chan, Rukia-Chan, you're a hero?" asked a small white haired boy, with a disgust in his face, pulling her away from the door and to the center of the room

"You little brat" she thought, "I'm not a hero-", she paused, "Who the hell are YOU calling Rukia-Chan, You damn brat!" she hissed

Upon hearing 'Damn Brat' the white haired boy got irritated, "YOU?!" he hissed back with another voice instead of the annoying one he had earlier, he was about to beat her up but got stopped by one of the twins with orange hair, walking toward her.

"But for honor student to be gay?"

"Gay?" Rukia's mind asked confused, putting her attention toward the orange hair instead of the white haired

"What's your preference?" asked the guy with the green orbs, with an emotionless face, asking as if he doesn't care

"What?' Rukia asked confused, looking at him

"The wild type? Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez" said the man with blue hair and blue hypnotizing eyes

"Grimmjow, check" she thought remembering his name

"The cute type? Toshiro Hitsugaya" said the little white haired boy annoyed

"Toshiro, check"

"The little devil type? Ichigo Kurosaki and Hichigo Shirosaki" said the twins together but when they each said their names they waves at her

"Ichigo, check"

"Hichigo, check"

"The cool type? Ulquiorra Shiffer" said the guy with the green orbs and with an emotionless face

"Ulquiorra, check", Rukia finished remembering the names and the paused for a moment "Wait, It's not like that!" rukia wailed backing away from the group of guys, blushing, "I was only looking for a place to study quietly!" she choked out, taking steps away from them

But then a hand came clashing down her cheek, "or maybe…" paused the guy with the grey orbs and long black hair, "you'd like me, Byakuya Kuchiki, how about it?" he said coldly, pulling her face closer to his, his finger rubbed a sensitive spot on her neck.

The sudden contact on her neck made her jump back, clashing down to a table, next to where she was, making a vase to tumble down to the floor. She looked at the vase falling down trying to grasp it, in her hold.

"_Crash!"_

"Ahh" the twins purred together, hovering over her, to look at the broken vase

"The vase was to be in the school auction" purred Ichigo

"Now ya done it! We were goin' to start the bidn' at 8 million yen fo that" finished hichigo smirking at her, the twins faces didn't looked concerned for her, they looked amused for her stupidity.

"8 million yen!" cried rukia, almost passing away, "Wait how may thousand yen is that? How many are in 8 million?" she started to count with her fingers, Rukia stood back up, "Uhm, I can pay you?"

"Can ya even?" asked hichigo, "Ya couldn't even get the school uniform,"

"What is that grubby outfit anyway?" finished Ichigo

Ulquiorra walked toward the broken vase, picking up one of the broken pieces, "So, what will it be Rukia Grantz?"

"Have you heard this saying, Rukia Grantz," paused Byakuya, sitting down on a chair and crossing a leg on top of the other, "When in Rome, do as the romans do"; Byakuya pointed a finger to Rukia, " If you have no money, pay with your body, starting today you are our host club 'Dog", Byakuya demanded arrogantly.

"Dog?!" Rukia's mind yelled, entering into an irritated mode, "This is too much Hisana Nee-Sama, I've been captured by a bunch of idiots, who called themselves a 'Host Club".

The guys surrounded her as she stood frozen, unresponsive; the twins waved at her to snap out of it, Toshiro poked her, as he poked her she fell down the floor

"Huh?" said all of the guys

* * *

That's the first chapter

I'm kind of proud of it,

Anyways Review, I want to know what I can do better, give me ideas!

Later on I'm Add More Characters!

Bye-Bye!

-AH


	2. Unwanted Guest?

Yo! Yeah I know the 1st chapter had a lot from OHSHC, but just in the begging because I needed a way to start. Anyways here's the next chapter

**Disclaimer: Don't own bleach and Ouran High School Host Club**

* * *

"Huh, this idiots send me too buy stuff, maybe their teasing me because they now I can't buy fancy, 1st class crap."

Rukia paying the cashier, "here you go" said the cashier giving her the bags.

"Yes, thank you."

"Okay, so now heading back to hell" whispered rukia under her breath as she exited the super market.

"Ohh, what da we got 'ere?" he said looking up at rukia," who knew I was goin' ta find ya 'ere? Ya once escaped ma, but now I found ya at last my darling, Ru-kia-Chan."

```````````````````````````````````````````````Host Club Open for Business```````````````````````````````````````````````````````

"Kya! Ichigo- san did you really saved Hichigo-san from drowning?" asked one of the girls sitting with a group listening to the twins tell their story.

"Naw, he left me there drownin," said hichigo sarcastically, "well duh, of course he did, I would get out somehow and beat 'im up."

"Like, you can?" Ichigo asked sarcastically.

"Ya wanna see?"

"Grimmjow-san do you always go to the gym?" asked one of the girls sitting with Grimmjow admiring his muscles that can be seen with the tight clothing.

"Naw, do ya wanta find out how I make this? It's a secret routine" purred Grimmjow winking at the girls.

"Ulquiorra-san have you ever falling in love?" asked a girl.

"No" mumbled Ulquiorra

"What! Then let me be your love?" asked another girl

"Toshiro-san do you like candy?" asked a girl

"Mmmm…. I guess, I've never thought about it" whispered Toshiro, looking at the girls

"Kya, then if you would like, I can bring some of the candy my dad's company owns?" asked a girl

When ulquiorra heard this he walked toward them, "Of course he would like some" hummed Ulquiorra to the girls.

"Ah, okay… I'll bring them" said the girl turning to a shade of pink across her face.

"Why?" whispered Toshiro to Ulquiorra.

"Because those are for free, and it'll cut some of the sweet expenses."

"Byakuya-san, I heard you have an unwelcomed little kitten in your club" stated an orange headed girl

"I wouldn't call her a kitten, more like…"

"Trash." finished Ulquiorra; he came walking toward them when he overheard the conversation between them.

"….."

"A speaking of the 'Trash-san" stated Ulquiorra, when he spotted Rukia walking through the doors.

"Yo" greeted hichigo," so ya bought what we wanted-"

"Lil' bitch" finished Grimmjow, cutting off Hichigo.

"Little bitch?" rukia whispered looking up at Grimmjow, scowling at him.

"Oh? Sorry I meant 'Pet', Lil' Pet" Grimmjow growled.

"Oh that does it!" rukia exclaimed kicking his shin.

"Ha, ya deserved that" said hichigo while laughing.

"Fuck! Why ya lil' bitch" Grimmjow was about to hit her when Ulquiorra grabbed his hand.

"No Fighting, in here if you both want to kill each other, do it outside not here" scowled Ulquiorra, letting go of his hand.

"Shit Ulquiorra, whatever this bitch ain't worth ma time" he informed while walking away and hichigo followed him.

"Baka" rukia whispered looking at Grimmjow walking away, and then putting her attention toward Ulquiorra,"why?"

"Because you're a stupid woman, I don't want to see that trash hitting a woman without knowing, oh and let me say this don't let Grimmjow and the twins know" Ulquiorra demanded.

"Why?"

"Do you want to get fucked by them?"

"…no, do the others know?"

"Yes only I, Byakuya, and Toshiro, Toshiro was informed today when we open the club.

"okay," rukia paused and then looked at the bag, "oh so where do I but this?" rukia asked lifting up the bag.

"Kitchen" pointing to a door.

Rukia nodded and walked toward the kitchen, when she put all the purchased items in their belonging areas, she entered the room again.

"Rukia" called Byakuya.

"Yes?" she asked as she walked toward him.

"I want to present to you, our queen" Byakuya added as he gestured at the woman sitting next to him, "this right here is Orhime Inoue, our club more visited costumer." He explained

Rukia nodded, "Hello, I'm R-"

"Rukia Grantz, yes I heard of you" said Inoue, cutting her off.

"I don't know if it's just me but I get a feeling she doesn't like me" thought rukia.

"He's our club new member, Inoue-san"

"Ah, a he?" whispered Inoue, looking up at rukia.

"Anyways, rukia go to Ulquiorra, he'll explain how everything works around here" demanded Byakuya.

Rukia nodded and walked away from the group, and making her way to Ulquiorra. But Rukia stopped and turned toward Toshiro that caught her attention, "is that boy really supposed to be in high school? He looks like an elementary boy" rukia stated.

"Appearances can fool, Toshiro-senpai is smart and strong, despise is small figure" informed Ulquiorra.

Rukia jumped when she heard his voice, "Don't scare me like that, don't sneak behind somebody, you almost gave me a heart attack" growled rukia, scowling.

He ignored her and went on, "Our club utilizes their appearances and we, Byakuya and I, make up a character for them, to attract curtain costumers and respond to their desires, we are not a whore house we just give them affection that they can't grasp, by the way Byakuya-san is the King of the host club, his request rates are higher than all of us," he paused and looked down to rukia; looking at her blue-purple orbs," oh and your 8 million debt, you are this clubs dog, oh pardon my rudeness," he paused forming a smirk in his face, "errand Boy."

"Errand Boy my ass!" rukia yelled scowling.

"Better work hard 'Trash-a-Kun" purred Ulquiorra walking away.

"This ass."

"Ah, rukia" called Byakuya.

"Hm?" turning around to meet him.

"We are going to give you an outfit and a change of look, so you can attract costumers "stated Byakuya.

"Why would I want to attract girl customers, if im a girl?" asked rukia dumfounded.

"You see rukia, if you get 1000 costumers to request you, we will forgive your 8 million debt and you don't have to stay with us till your graduation, its ether stay or get people?"

`````````````````````````````````````````````````Rukia Open for Business````````````````````````````````````````````````````

"Rukia-Chan, do you add some sort of special treatment to your skin? It looks soft and pretty, almost like the skin of a girl" stated a girl.

"My dad buys a lot of cosmetics, and he sometimes puts some on me, or he's testing them on me."

"Your dad?! Wow he must really want you to have a pretty face."

"Rukia-Chan, your new right?"

"Yes."

"Why would you come here and join the host club?"

"Because I wanted to move away, start a new life, get away and be free," she paused, " and people talked to me about this place, and I started to study real hard to get in and escape, when I entered ," she paused again, _I can't tell them im here because I owe a debt, think of a lie.. Uhm oh I know, "the_ twins recommended me here, because of my... Good looks."

"Oh, your friends with Ichigo and Hichigo that's really cool, I heard that they really don't talk to other boys, only the club members" stated a girl.

"What about your family?" asked another.

"Oh, my family, my mom died when I was born, and I stayed super close to my sister as if she was my mom, she helped me and teached me a lot of stuff, she was really gentle and sweet, but one day she got really sick and had to go to the hospital, everything shattered because I knew I was going to lose something important to me again and I didn't want that, so I stayed with her almost every day, every time I had time I would go to her and make the last memories I could before she left me, she always gave me advise in how to deal with dad and what to cook for him, and how to arrange or clean everything in the house," she paused and thought, "those were the good times, I loved the time I spent with her" she finished giving them a sweet smile.

"Wow" they said stunned.

"Can we request you any other time?"

"Yes! Of course" rukia exclaimed, brightening up her mood.

"I guess she doesn't need any help" said Byakuya, turning away from her.

"Byakuya-san, you seem to be keeping an eye on that kid, a bit too much" stated Inoue.

"I was making sure he was doing well with his first group of costumers" replied Byakuya.

"Mph. That little brat" whispered Inoue to herself, turning to see at rukia.

* * *

"Hey, Ulquiorra I'll be right back, I'm going to take a break" informed rukia.

"Okay"

She nodded and walked away, he watched her go.

"Man, got to go pee, wait now that im a boy do I go to the boys restroom?" rukia whispered, she paused and looked at both the restrooms, "I guess I do, it'll be bad if one of the girls saw me in the girls restroom." She poked around to see if they were any boys in the restroom, "coast clear" whispered rukia. She walked toward the stalls until she felt a hand grab a hold of her. She was about to scream but he put his hand over her mouth.

"Ey is this her?" asked the male voice that grabbed a hold of her.

A man walked in front of her grabbing her chin tilting her head up and started to observe her face, "Yea, she's the same as the picture she sent us" said another voice, looking at his phone, and comparing face to picture.

"Okay, but 'ey 're ya sure she's a girl? I mean she's wearing a boy's uniform, or 'em I imagin' Telsa?"

"I don't know Nnorita-sama, wait, let me take off her clothe" with that said he started to strip her off.

"No" rukia muffled out, tears began to form.

"She is, look she is wearing a lingerie bra, and girl panties too."

"Okay, so call tha bitch, and ask 'er what do we do with this."

He nodded, and began to speed call a number,"Hey we have her, now what? Inoue-san."

"Inoue?" rukia thought.

"Take a picture? That's all?" Telsa asked.

"Shit, I ain't only takin' a picture of this bitch" demanded Nnorita.

"She said that she's on her way to see her" finished telsa, putting his phone down and pointing at rukia.

"What? Tha bitch is comin' over to see 'er get 'er sweet body split in half" Half asked half demanded.

"Yes, Nnorita-sama" he nodded and looked at rukia, "she sure is cute, but I wonder why she disguises herself as a boy?" telsa whispered.

"Mph. I ain't got answers" replied Nnorita looking at rukia," Anyways, let's see this body of yers" purred Nnorita groping her right breast.

"No" muffled rukia looking at his face, as he began to lick his lower lip.

"Ah, what do we got here?" asked Inoue amused at the scenery. "You see, when I first saw you I remembered you, but you don't, I knew you were a girl from the very start, too bad the boys confused you for a boy," she paused pouting her face, "This is what you get for getting Byakuya to tidy you up and give you the things you can't have, they put too much attention to you, No, No, No, that's not supposed to happen, you'll just get in the way." She finished tuning around to exit, but stopped "do whatever you please with her, just make her get the message," and left.

"Noo" rukia yelled, she started to shake around hard and kicked Telsa in the stomach, and elbowed Nnorita's crotch.

"Ya bitch!" growled Nnorita letting her go; she got up as fast as she could and gave both of them hard kicks in the crotch and stomach, and ran away.

"Shit! She got away" said telsa out of breath.

"This...Bitch" Nnorita moaned.

* * *

Rukia fixed herself and entered the club room, trying to control her breathing. Ulquiorra observed her act weirdly and walked toward her way,

"Trash-a-san, what's wrong?"

"Me? No nothing" she lied, looking away to avoid his gaze.

"Mph, so you got away?" whispered Inoue,"Got to go with my other plan then."

"Byakuya-san? May I request rukia?" looking up to see at Byakuya, with a surprised face.

He arched an eye brow, "Why yes, Inoue-san." "Rukia" he called.

"Yes? Byakuya-san?" rukia asked averting Inoue's gaze.

"Inoue-san requested you, take her and go sit over that table" demanded Byakuya pointing to a table far from them.

She wanted to decline but she didn't, she only nodded in respond. She gestured the way to Inoue, and followed the way and took a seat. "Why did she requested me?" rukia thought.

"Are you trying to make me repeat myself?" she was the first one to break the silence, "I see you don't get the message, do you? You sure don't know your place Rukia-Chan, they only give you attention because your different from us, your poor and we are rich, don't get any ideas that they are trying to comfort you" finished Inoue.

"So you're thinking of me as a rival? That I will get in the way of your crush and shit?" rukia replied, looking at Inoue in disgust.

"Oh? That's not a nice way to put it, rukia-chan," she paused and looked at her threatingly," you see, I only want you to get away from the map, understand?"

"Ah I get it so you're jealous?"

Inoue's eye twitched when she hear 'Jealous', "Jealous? At a trash like you?" she yelled and got up on her feet and began to pull rukia from the shirt "Like hell I will" she whispered in her ear, and both collapsed on the floor, Inoue began to yell,"Ahh! Rukia-san suddenly attacked me!" a smirk formed her lips; "Bitch" was what her lips read.

"Attack?" rukia yelled "oh I will get you attacked" informed rukia starting to pull her hair.

_SPLASH_

"What tha fuck?" asked Grimmjow, "If ya wanted ta rape big bobbies-san ya could 'a do it outside bitch."

"Wow Grimmjow, thank you for the advice, but guess what, you watered away my erection" growled rukia sarcastically

"Ohh," he paused and began to pout his face," sorry Grimmy dan't mean ta."

"Why this bitch" began rukia "This bitch-"

"Too bad, we just lost a valuable costumer and a really beautiful one," Ulquiorra said while giving Inoue a hand and putting her back to her feet, "But you see, we don't stand liars and people that threaten our club members." Byakuya began to walk toward them.

"But I- Byakuya-san! It wasn't me it was rukia that did all that!"

"Honey, I know something that you probably don't, and I guarantee you, Rukia isn't like what you describe she is," he paused and looked at Inoue in the eyes," Now if you do us a favor and get out and don't come back, my darling" he finished coldly.

Inoue looked at them in disbelief, she turned her stare to rukia, "That bitch is going to pay", "BAKA's!" Inoue yelled and walked away toward the door and when she out out of the room she stopped and leaned in the closed door, "then I guess I have to do this", she got her phone and touched a name and touch speed dial, "Ah Ichi-nii? It's Orihime, Nii-chan I think I found what once left you, Rukia-chan is hiding at my school, why I think you should give her a surprise visit, Nii-chan."

"Ohh? So she's at yar school? Interesting, I saw 'er when I went walkin' this mornin', I didn't think she'll be at yar school, 'nd especially in this town. But I'm glad ya told ma and yes I should give 'er a visit."

* * *

Yay 2nd chapter!

anyways please review and give me ideas please

who is the new up coming character?


	3. She's a girl?

Helloooo! Here is the next chapter!

**Disclaimer: don't own bleach**

* * *

"Damn this idiots, why the hell did they showered us with sweet juices", rukia whispered while massaging her sticky wet hair. "Well at least I get to shower off the stickiness." rukia turned off the water nobs getting ready to finish her shower. She reached for a towel but rukia seemed to not be able to reach the towel, she looked at the towel holder, "Damn! Thiers no towels" she slapped her forehead, scowling at herself for being stupid not to check if there was a towel in the holder. _"I think I saw a shelf with towels_." Rukia walked toward to the shelf by the door. As she was walking rukia slipped and fell on her back spreading her legs apart trying to make the pain go away; she was groaning in pain.

"Hey rukia, here's some cloth-"_e. _Grimmjow stopped when he saw what he saw. "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"Yo what tha hell-" 're_ ya yellin'_ _for? _He looked at rukia disbelieved as if his eyes were hallucinating, Ichigo shoved Hichigo over to see what the hell was happening, to be making them look like little boys that have happen to discover **girls or porn**. He turned over to see and he was matching the same reaction as the others, pure red faces.

Rukia stood their frozen, embarrassed; it was as if she couldn't control her own movements as their eyes devoured her naked body. When she finally got a hold of her own body she got up and rushed to grab a towel from the shelf. "GET THE HELL OUT!" rukia yelled with a tomato face, kicking them out. Rukia grabbed the pair of clothing from Grimmjow and slammed the door in their faces.

"Was that real pussy?" Grimmjow asked covering his bottom half.

"Yea" said both twins looking at each other's tented pants.

"Shit!"

* * *

Rukia looked at herself in the mirror, "_This is a dream, this is a dream," _she looked at the door and then at the mirror again, "_a dream." _"No, it's not a dream! It happened for real, they saw my woman hood, they now know im a girl." She hid her face with the clothing. After a few moments she began to dress herself. When rukia finished dressing, she walked out the bathroom looking if she saw them. When she didn't see them anywhere, she walked off to avoid them. She was walking, when she heard a noise.

"Ah!"

Rukia turned around to see where the noise came from, she saw a slightly open door, and went there to know why she was screaming. She was about to open the door leading to the screaming girl, when something blue caught her eye, she froze. Grimmjow was fucking the girl. Rukia fell on her knees as the moans striked her ears clearly. She tried to leave but her legs stood their frozen, she tried crawling away but it was too difficult, it's as if something was pining her hard on the floor. "Come on rukia! I have to get away from here; I can't be watching such a steamy scene." Rukia's face started to get hot. Still the moans and groans reached her ears. Rukia tried looking away but they were glued to sweaty Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra was walking by when he saw Rukia in the floor and noticed a slightly open door; he came walking toward her. He was about to demand what she was doing there in the floor when he caught her blushing face. He walked quietly to see what she was looking at. Uquiorra's face made a disgusted look, and turned to look down on rukia. He touched her shoulder.

"Ah!" Rukia frighten at the sudden touch, calming her beating heart.

"What are you doing, you, Horny Trash?"

"W-what? No this isn't what it looks like, I was just walking and tripped and now I can't get up."

Ulquiorra just shook his head and gave her a hand. Rukia took his hand and struggled to get up, when she was back on her feet she felt juices gush out her woman hood, and fell back on her knees.

"Hey trash, what's wrong?"

Rukia looked up with a blush invading her face, "I can't."

Ulquiorra looked at her confused tilting his face to the side, "Why?"

Rukia averted his gaze, "Can't you just drag me away?"

"No." Ulquiorra stood there looking at her; he caught in her eyes arousal, "Fine." He wrapped his hands around rukia and picked her up, bride style.

"Uwa! W…w-what are you doing?!" Rukia noticed their faces to close; she was trying to keep her face away from his.

"You're heavy" he stated looking at her.

"Shut up! Where are you taking me?"

"Restroom." He said walking to the schools restrooms.

* * *

"When you're finished come to the club's room" Ulquiorra said waving at her with his back hand as he walked away.

"What the hell do I do?" she asked herself, walking toward the restrooms stalls. She closed the door and sat on the toilet. Suddenly a picture of Grimmjow crossed her mind, "_no stop thinking about that!" _Rukia unlocked the bathroom stall door, and went toward the sinks. She started splashing water on her face. "_Maybe this will help." _When rukia seemed to call down she walked to the club room.

She walked in the room, when a voice met her, "Heya what'cha doin'?"

"What do you want?"

"Aww, not so nice little midget" purred Ichigo from behind her.

"Ya know, why don't ya play with us?" whispered Hichigo in Rukia's ear, making her shudder.

"No. and don't call me midget you strawberry head"

Ichigo felt as if an arrow striked his head with the word strawberry, Ichigo snapped, "You little bitch!"

"Fuckers, get the fuck away from my damn way. If ya ganna flirt do it away from the fucking ass door, bitches." Spat Grimmjow pushing them away from in front the door way.

"What the hell Grimmjow!"

"That ain't a nice way in puttin' things Grimmy."

"Grimmy my ass! Ya stupid bitch."

"Blueberry shut up and go away" growled rukia, forgetting about what she saw.

"What! What did u say tit-less." Asked grimmjow smirking. Both Hichigo and Ichigo were laughing their asses away.

"Wow ya're really mean Grimmy," stopped hichigo grabbing his aching stomach, "let poor rukia and her chest alone" said Hichigo trying not to laugh again.

"S-shut up" demanded rukia covering her chest, her face was getting hotter.

Ulquiorra walked over there "_Ah. They found out."_ He stopped behind rukia, "Oh. So ya three already know she's a girl? That's good."

"What- wait ya knew she was a fucking girl?" asked Grimmjow

"Yes" he paused and looked down at rukia, "How did you three found out she was a girl?" asked Ulquiorra turning around to look at them.

"She showed us her pussy" replied Grimmjow, while the twins were snickering.

"What? No I didn't stupid bitch!" yelled rukia at grimmjow.

Uquiorra's attention turned to Grimmjow, "what?"

"She was laying on the ground exposing her pussy."

"Why?"

"I fell! Ya stupid idiots came at the freaking wrong time! I was looking for a damn towel, when you stupid blueberry had to come with the idiots of the twins!"

"Hey!" said the twins.

"Oh?"

"There you go. She wasn't latterly showing you. If she never slipped you three wouldn't never known she was a girl."

"Wait. We were the only ones that didn't know?" asked Ichigo

"Yes, now enough of this and get back to work."

"Whatever" said grimmjow, walking away toward his next costumer. "_Hmm. If they already know, then I guess I'll have my fun with her."_

"Yea, yea." said both twins making their way to rukia and paused

"We'll play next," whispered Ichigo on her right ear

"Time, ma queen" finished Hichigo on her left ear, and walked away.

She turned around and whispered under her breath, "idiots."

* * *

"Ichi-nii-san! You came!" Exclaimed the orange headed, waving her hands to his brother.

He turned around and smiled at her, "now, why wouldn' I?"

She giggled, "So there's two dates that you can meet rukia-chan, the spring party or tomorrow's event. Which one Nii-san?"

"Oh? Let's choose tomarrow," his lips curved to form a big smile, "I'll give lil' rukia a surprise 'nd punishment for leavin' ma side, oh she's ganna love it!" he broked his day dreaming and focused on her sister, "Do ya have tha preparations fo tomarrow, Orihime?"

"Yes Ichi-nii." "_That little bitch, you're going to see hell again tomorrow, just you wait rukia-chan."_

* * *

Review!

Till next time!

A.H.


	4. Physical Examination?

Hello! Sorry for the relay, I was out of town for a vacation but im back! And I was a little lazy too. But here's the next chappy! Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach**

**Warning there's going to be some lemons~~**

If you don't mind then keep reading this chapter, okay enough of the talking and let's begin!

* * *

"We will now begin the physical examination! Student's please stay with your class and you group (meaning the group of female and male apart)" Ordered a voice thru loud speakers.

Rukia of course was with the group of males.

"Hello~ ma queen," purred hichigo from behind her.

"Exited midget?" asked Ichigo from her right side.

"No."

"Ah~ come on, show us some emotion, queen."

"Yeah, midget"

"No."

They stopped and entered a room to reveal a room with lots of doctors and nurses.

Ulquiorra noticed her group and walked toward her, "Ah. There you are Trash, I was wondering where you went. So as you can see we are having the physical exam"

"Yes. Im not deaf, I can hear things"

"Oh, that's excellent! I didn't know that" he said sarcastically.

Rukia looked up scowling at him for making her look like an idiot, "Whatever, what do you want?"

"Oh, yes. Byakuya ordered me to get you a separate room from here so you can have your physical exam privately. With no girls coming and taking a peek at you, and discovering you're a girl."

"Why can't they know?"

"Because you will no longer be able to stay at the at the club"

"So?"

"You won't be able to pay the debt, and if you can't I'll make sure you go homeless," He paused forming a smile, "You want that? Or you rather have your secret kept?"

Rukia just stared at him and finally gave in and sighed, "Yeah, okay so where do I go?"

"Here follow me."

Rukia followed him into a room not too far away from the whole group; he opened the door giving her a gesture to walk in.

"Hello, Ms. Rukia. I heard what's going on so with any other a do, please take of your clothe behind that curtain over there," she pointed to the curtain to her far right side, "and call me when you're ready to begin your checkup." Explain a female doctor.

"Yes" rukia responded, turning around to face Ulquiorra, "Thanks"

He nodded, "I'll come back when I finish my physical exam" With that said he left, closing the door behind him.

Rukia walked toward the curtains, opening them and entered she closed the curtains and began undressing.

* * *

"Okay Ichi-Nii, they did what I thought they would do," the orange haired called as she saw the door where rukia was located at.

"Kay thanks Orihime"

She took a look at her brother, she nodded "Yep you look just like a doctor" she gave him a thumbs up.

"Yea, jus' make sure no one tries to interrupt us" demanded her silver haired brother.

She nodded, "Yes. Now go on"

He smirked and walked away.

He reached the door and turned the door knob quietly.

**Click.**

He entered and closed it quietly; he turned around to notice a doctor siting in a desk with her back toward him. His smirk grew wider,_ "ah. You're jus' makin' it easy." _He walked toward her and pulled out a wet rag. He suddenly placed the rag to her nose and closed her mouth with his free hand, so nobody came and ruined everything. Once he felt her body go limp he removed his hand from her and carried her, he placed her to a closet near the desk. Closing the closet door he turned around to look at the red curtain to far right side. "_Ah, this is so much fun!" _ His steps echoed in the room as he stepped closer to his destination.

"Doctor?" Rukia called out.

"Wrong."

She flinched when she heard his voice.

He grabbed the end of the curtains and flew them open, "Hello, Ru-Ki-a-chan" he grinned.

Rukia felt her whole being freeze,"G…G-gin?"

His smirk stretched, "Yea?" Oh he loved make her feel powerless. "Oh my dearest rukia, didn' know ya were so desperate ta fuck" he joked eyeing her half nude body.

Rukia gasped when she notice she was only wearing under garments. She tried grabbing something to cover herself with but he walked toward her so fast he was standing above her, taking her hands to his.

"No, no, no, rukia" he said bending down to eye level.

Rukia squirmed under his hot gaze, her face engulfed in a red blush.

He chuckled, "See your body still remembers me" With his boney hands he caressed her face. He forcefully pulled her face to his to a hot kiss. Rukia moaned in his mouth allowing his tongue to enter her wet cavern. Their tongues fighting for dominance. Gin's hand traveled to her soft thighs, he broke the kiss and slowly moved to her neck. Savoring every spot of her sweet pale skin, he softly nibbled her ear lobe, earning a moan from rukia.

Rukia knew she shouldn't do this. She finally had the courage to escape from him, now he came back. "N-no, G-g...Gin."

"Rukia," he whispered in her ear, "Ya and I know we want this, so shut up 'nd enjoy." He pulled her bra off of her and stared at her perky pink nipples before feasting on them. He cupped on one of her breast and sucked on her sweet pink bud.

"Ah!" moaned rukia at the sudden attack.

With his other free hand he pinched her other free bud.

Rukia shuddered uncontrollably, she felt her lower half gush out juices. One of Gin's hand traveled to her pantie line, slowly he took it off. Gin carried rukia pulling her face to another wet kiss; he placed her into the other doctor's desk. He broke the kiss; he pushed rukia down and pulled her legs apart. Rukia's face felt hot as Gin just devoured her with his eyes.

"Ah!" she moaned in surprise as she felt his boney hands separate her labia. She gasped as she felt his tongue in her bundle of nerves.

"Ya're so tasty rukia-chan"

Gin's tongue swirled around her. With his free hand he thrusted a finger in her. Rukia moaned at the sudden invasion. Gin's finger worked harder and faster as he thrusted in her.

"G-gin!" she gasped as her walls clenched ready for her release.

"Cum rukia! Cum for me," he demanded as she began to get tight around his finger, he began to thrust faster.

"Gin!" she moaned throwing her head back in ecstasy, intense pleasure flowing thru her body; shuddering uncontrollably.

Her sweet juices came gushing out of her, into gin's pleading mouth; he drank all of her sweet wetness.

"Good girl, now fo ya reward, sweet punishment" he smirked, opening his white coat apart.

"Hurry!" Rukia stood up, helping him undress. She placed a hand in his pale chest, trailing her hand down to his pant. She undid his pants making his erection noticeable under his boxers. She pulled of his boxers; she placed a finger on the head of his cock, tapping it.

Gin's breath quickened as he felt it too much, "Shit!" he swore. He pushed rukia down, placing his cock in her entrance and with no warning he thrusted in as hard as he could. He shot his head back at the sudden pleasure, he felt as if his cock was being eaten alive by her heat.

"Ahh!" rukia yelled as she felt him inside her.

"Shh, rukia….. We dan't want them ta interrupt us right?"

* * *

"Good, Im finish with this" sighed Ulquiorra placing a hand in his temples. He looked at his watch, "guess it's time." He was about to walk away when he hears his name.

"Ulquiorra~"

He turned around "yes?"

"Where's that midget?"

He sighed again, "I was going to get her but you two came and stopped me" he said looking at them.

"Sorry~ I know let's get 'er" suggested hichigo

"The faster we go, the faster we can play with her" added Ichigo

Ulquiorra just shrugged his shoulders and walked away with the twins.

They stopped in front of the door. The twins just banged the door; Ulquiorra scowled at them, and tapped the door.

"Shit!" gin swore as he filled rukia with his seed, "Someone's here rukia" He slowly pulled his cock out of her.

Rukia stood up and wobbled to get her clothe, as she walked his seed was spilling out of her, "Damn, gin!"

He chuckled; "Hurry change" gin threw a small towel to her, "clean yourself up."

Rukia cleaned away all of his semen that was leaking out and change as fast as she could. She nodded in approval as she looked at herself in the mirror. She turned around to find gin still naked "Gin! You tell me to change but you don't? Whatever I'll just walk out"

Rukia walked toward the door to only be stopped by him, she looked up to him.

"Ma kiss" gin demanded

She got on her tippy toes but still didn't reach him, "You're so damn big!" He chuckled and bend over to meet her lips. Rukia parted her lips and walked past him opening the door and closing it behind her.

"Now I have ya, I will never let ya go again."

* * *

So there ya go! Review

till next time

A.H.


End file.
